Kenji Nishimura
"Hey... you alright?" -Kenji Nishimura About Name: 'Kenji Nishimura '''Age: '''17 '''Group: '''Mage '''Species: '''Demon Wolf '''Weapon: '''Able to control blue fire at will. '''Signature Move- Flame Vortex: '''He leaps into the air, and spins with the fire creating a flaming vortex. (Hence the name.) It takes up a lot of Kenji's energy though, and it leaves him open afterwards, so he waits until the time is right to use it. '''Likes: ' *Listening to Music *Helping out his teammates *Burning stuff *Trees, Lots of trees. *The rebel team 'Dislikes: ' *The Viruses *People touching his tail *Pocky *Water (Oceans, Lakes, etc..) *Psychopathic people '''Strengths *Athletic *Sneaky *Cooperative *Extremely skilled with fire Weaknesses: *Water *Short-Tempered *Doesn't pay much attention to things *A bit forgetful Personality Kenji is very cooperative and eager to help. He likes to keep things to himself most of the time though, and he often gets distrated by things most wolves would find interesting. He's stubborn, and believes killing is wrong. Even if it was a virus. You could say that he's a ''LITTLE ''scared of water and pocky. He tries not to be in a stressful situation if he doesn't want to. He's the kind of person that can keep a secret about anything, even when stressed. For viruses, he'd be pretty diffucult to crack. Unless of course if they had someone as a hostage... History Kenji thought that the virus e-mail was another one of those spam e-mails he usually gets, so he deleted it. As soon as he found about the Viruses, he wondered where and who to join to stop them. He searched all over town, but couldn't find the Rebels at first. He was returning to his village when he saw that his home was destroyed by the viruses. He looked all over for survivors, but he saw none. In that attack, he had lost a childhood friend. That's when he met Iroha, the leader. He asked if he could help her in any way, and she had him join the rebels. Trivia *Kenji likes to experiment with his fire powers, so he has no real strategy with them. *Kenji's favorite food is anything that falls under the meat catagory. *Kenji hates being called a fox, due to his great dislike to them. He hates being called anyting other than a wolf/demon wolf. INSANE!Kenji Form Kenji's "Other self." This Kenji has black hair, red and black eyes, and a red Jacket. Included with bat-like wings and fangs, he has a more cocky additude and claims that Kenji is the bad one for keeping him locked away for so long. When they communicate through their mind, Kenji experiences an extreme headache, though no one understands why this is. Sometimes INSANE!Kenji takes over, and attacks whoever Kenji was fighting at that moment. INSANE!Kenji's fire is red, unlike Kenji's blue fire. Although fairly recently, INSANE!Kenji has become a bit more calm in his activities. It seems that Kenji can control INSANE!Kenji by his emotions. If Kenji is mad, then INSANE!Kenji will become enraged and attack everything. But if Kenji is calm, then INSANE!Kenji is calm. The headaches are much more rare now when they speak, as if Kenji doesn't recieve them anymore. Relationships *'Ayazaka Seishin' : A good friend of Kenji, her randomness keeps Kenji in a good mood. Although he hopes he can avoid being given the "Death Glare." *'Takeshi : '''Although the two have somewhat clashing personalities, they get along pretty well. Kenji thinks even though Takeshi's way of thinking is harsh, he always has a good reason behind it. *'Kiona Hayami : When Kiona turned herself 6, Kenji was the one that looked after her. They have a brother and sister type relationship. *'''Karma Horror: '''Karma had almost killed Kenji once, so he has some kind of fear towards her. *Sachiyo Murasaki: Current taken by this girl. <3 *Remilia Alstro: A good friend of Kenji, he makes sure she doesn't change into a Virus again. *'Aqua: '''Another one of Kenji's friends. *'Chorlite Shatter: '''Once a friend of Kenji, is now an enemy. He feels that Chorlite was the cause of Blake getting injured once. *Andrew Soble''': Another rebel buddy of Kenji. Kenji's dad was the cause of Andrew's dad's death, and sometimes Kenji feels like it's his responsibility. Family *Blake Nishimura: Kenji's little brother. Kenji does his best to protect Blake from the dangers from the Viruses, and usually does a pretty good job. Though recently, Blake got injured protecting Chorlite from a blast by Makoto, even though Chorlite was betraying the rebels. Blake has the power to fly, though not very long. Blake recieved his wings and his scar on his eye from their father. Blake currenlty has a secret crush on Kara Ryusaki, Takeshi's little sister. *Yuki Nishimura: Kenji's younger sister. She is a lot more hyper than her brothers, and is a little bit insane. She often goes to the store to buy candy, though rarely does she go for anyone else. She is over-protective of her brothers, feeling that they need a woman to protect them from making stupid choices. Yuki is currently in a relationship with Makoto Ryusaki, Takeshi's cousin. Gallery Brotherly.png|Kenji and Blake Fire Blast.png|One of Kenji's most powerful moves. A somewhat happy family.png|Aww, poor Blake-kun. ; A ; Random Cute Picture.png|Kara X Blake dundundunnnnn.png|Xaviere testing on Kenji getthefakoff.png|wataryoudoing Zzzzz2.png|Kawaiidesu Category:VIRUS3V1L Category:Rebels Category:Non-canon Category:RPG character